Bored
by jehsicka
Summary: Wright and Co. Law Offices hasn't taken a case in two months, and Maya's bored out of her mind. So Phoenix and herself decide to play a little game. Can it potentially lead to something more? MayaxPhoenix, fluffy one-shot. R&R, if you please. Complete. Cover image by Foxmi on deviantart.


I don't really know where this idea came from, but I'm really thankful I thought of this. I actually really love the concept, I hope you guys do too! Read and review please, all reviews are greatly appreciated. Keep in mind this is a one-shot, and I currently have no intentions on adding on to it.

As always, you should know I **do not** own Ace Attorney and characters as much as I wish I did.

* * *

Phoenix lazily sat on the sofa, with majority of his belongings (and Maya's) spurred all over the office floor. His facial expression represented his complete and utter lack of amusement; his thumb hopelessly flipping through television channels. Beside him was Maya, who lay on her stomach; her face sunk into the couch cushion. Phoenix was actually quite surprised how quiet Maya was. Maya lifted her face from the cushion.

"NIIIIIICK! I'M SOOOO BORED!"

_Okay, maybe not that quiet._

He looked over at his assistant.

"You know I can't do anything about the Nickel Samurai going on a hiatus."

Her ebony eyes locked onto his.

"But Nick, if it's not on TV, then what am I supposed to do?"

Thoughts clouded in his mind before he answered. Even though it's almost nothing, he loved these small moments with Maya. They would do little things together, if it was just playing a game or watching a movie. What Phoenix loved most was just the known fact that Maya was with him. He would use silly excuses to spend time with her sometimes, but made sure he didn't make it obvious that he had feelings for her. It's times like these where he wished to enclose her in his arms- but of course he can't. As much as he truly desired Maya to be his, he knew it would never happen. He constructed his reply to her question.

"I don't know, be creative. Think of something to do."

_Nick really is no help sometimes._

Maya had a love-hate relationship with Nick. She loved him when he bought her burgers with an extra large soda, when he takes her to see a Steel Samurai movie the day it comes out, and when he finally gives in to Maya's constant annoyance when she asks for these things. Then she basically hates him when he says no. Well, maybe not... pure hate. It was more like sticking her tongue out at him, cracking a horrible joke at his spiky hair, followed by calling him a 'meanie'. Despite all this, she did have to admit that Nick was pretty cute- even when he whines over the fact his wallet is empty. She'd be lying if she said she never hoped that he would ask her to be his, and that he would enclose her in his arms; but she knew that it would never happen.

A notion popped into the mind of the spirit medium.

"Hey, I've got an idea!"

She sat up properly on the couch. Phoenix was somewhat curious; he let the question slip from his lips.

"What is it?"

She gleamed with excitement.

"A rhyming game!" Phoenix raised an eyebrow at her thought.

"Seriously Maya? You couldn't come up with anything more creative?"

"Well, it was either that or having you buy me burgers until I'm com-plete-ly full."

The lawyer's eyes seemed to increase in size; imagining the enormous expense. He wasn't going to lie, Maya can eat a LOT of burgers. He didn't even want to remind himself of her personal record. Thus, went along with her suggestion- as anything is definitely better than almost literally and physically dragging a bloated Maya from her favorite burger place back to the office.

"I'll go first!" Maya exclaimed.

"Alright."

Phoenix waited for her to select the starting word.

"Let's go with an easy one for now. Bat!"

Phoenix shrugged at how simple it was.

"Hat."

"Cat."

He was slightly surprised at how quickly she replied.

"Fat."

"Mat."

"That."

"Pat."

Taking a few moments to think of the next word, he glanced across the room. His eyes eventually flowed to his desk; where his defense attorney's badge sat alone.

Defense attorneys... Prosecutors... That's it!

"Cravat."

Maya's eyes widened at his word choice. Her mind froze- it was drawing a blank.

Phoenix smirked.

"Too slow."

This irritated Maya. She began to puff up somewhat; as she usually did when ticked.

"I'm just going easy on you. Don't get excited."

Phoenix chuckled at her remark.

"It doesn't take much skill to win a rhyming game Maya."

She wanted to see Nick surrender; to see him buy her burgers until she refused to eat them anymore (as if that's going to happen). She had to beat Nick, for herself, for the burgers! Was she taking it too seriously? No. Maya saw completely nothing wrong with getting competitive for burgers. It's worth it in the end after all. She was determined to beat him this time.

Her lips parted and released the next word for a new game.

"This."

"Miss."

"Hiss."

"Diss."

Maya was getting competitive, and she began to scoot closer and closer to Phoenix; face scarlet as could be. Not because of how ticked she was getting, but because she realized how close she really was-few inches separated their noses.

"Abyss."

Phoenix truly questioned why her features started to mimic a tomato's hue; more crimson per second that passed. Of course he always thought she was endearing, but for some reason, maybe for even just a millisecond, she was more so. Perhaps it peeked his interest seeing a new and different side of his obligatory, perky, optimistic, excitable, friendly, curious assistant he knows and loves. Maya looked away, in a futile effort to attempt to hide her reddening appearance. A pause is presented; the lawyer breaks the silence.

"Maya."

She snaps her head back at him in annoyance.

"Nick, my name most definitely does not rhyme with-"

His hands hold the side of her face as he cuts her off by closing the gap between their lips. When they separate, the spiritualist takes a few moments to process what just happened. Their eyes meet, and her dark orbs connect to his. He whispers his word quietly.

"_Kiss."_

* * *

I hope you guys liked this one, because I personally do quite a bit. Thanks for reading, more stories coming soon!


End file.
